


Empty Heart

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vecchio sees something that breaks their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com Sept. 1999

I followed them. I know that I was wrong to do this, but I had to know. It's been eating at me. I've watched the way they would look at one another in the bullpen when they thought that no one was paying attention to them. The occasional brushing of the fingers when a folder was passed. The quiet smiles he would give.

Ma always said I had the worst luck at love and she was right. So here I am. I'm hiding behind a tree in the park. They're in a very secluded area. Their arms are wrapped tightly around each other, locked in a passionate kiss. I can feel the jealousy welling up inside of me. Who would have thought I would have ever been jealous of someone in my own family?

God, I've wanted Fraser since the first time I ever saw him. The dark hair and those piercing blue eyes. His beautiful body. And now I have to stand here and watch him loving someone other than me. Why? Maybe if I would have been more blunt, he would have seen me.

I want to rush up to them, screaming that what they are doing is all wrong! But I don't. I stay hidden. Unlike Frannie, I was afraid to reach for my dream. She wasn't, and now it came true. She had Fraser. I turn and walk back to the Riv and pull away from the park. The seat next to me empty. Empty like my heart.

END

I did say Fraser and Vecchio. Frannie is a Vecchio. Ray is the slashy one here.


End file.
